


Flirting with Death(or in this case, Demons)

by tendous_satoris



Series: Gift Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (ugh why is that not a tag), Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Necromancy, Bokuto gets a lot of bruises in this I'm so sorry Bo, I think this is the longest thing I've ever written holy shit, I'm so sorry it took so long!! I haven't had much time for writing recently ;;, M/M, Multi, and demon stuff, credit to my sister for the title cuz i COULDN'T FUCKIN THINK OF ONE, just general monster/inhumans AU, lots of extrapolation on necromancy/how to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Hey hey @sunnyhydrangea!! I worked really hard on this, I hope you like it! My prompts were 'necromancer' and 'demon' ^^





	Flirting with Death(or in this case, Demons)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sunnyhydrangea on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sunnyhydrangea+on+Tumblr).



> Hey hey @sunnyhydrangea!! I worked really hard on this, I hope you like it! My prompts were 'necromancer' and 'demon' ^^

Tetsurou let out a grumble, looking at the email he had received that day from a classmate of his, Tendou Satori. 

 

_ ‘Hey person reading this email _ ,’ it read, ‘ _ U have been personally invited* to Tendou Satori’s party on the 31st at his house 5 Shiratorizawa Street, right next to the old abandoned high school, starting at 9 PM.’  _

 

Don’t get him wrong, while it may not have been his favourite activity ever(he was more of a ‘stay at home watching Netflix’ type person), he actually enjoyed parties 99% of the time. He enjoyed socializing with friends, making new ones, and occasionally crushing those new ones at beer pong to establish dominance within the newfound friend group. 

 

The thing that bothered him was the little note at the bottom. 

 

_ ‘*Note: you gotta bring a date. Dno’t question why.’  _

 

(Tetsurou decided to ignore the typo.) 

 

“What’s with you?” Kozume asked from the couch behind him, not looking up from his video game. 

 

“Tendou invited me to a party.” He sighed, turning around to face him with an annoyed frown. 

 

“I thought you liked parties.” He muttered, fluffy tail swishing behind him in irritation, probably stuck on a level. “Is it because it’s Tendou-san? That’s dickish.” 

 

“I do, and  _ no _ , it’s not just because it’s Tendou.” He said with a glare. “Tendou’s great. It’s because he said we had to bring a date, which, y’know, I do not currently have.” 

 

“Can’t you just raise a friend?” Kozume cocked an eyebrow. “You’re a Necromancer. Just find a good date six feet under.” 

 

“Kenma, how many times do I have to tell you that  _ it’s not that easy _ ?” He groaned. “You gotta get all the ingredients, set up a proper summoning circle- which could easily lead to accidentally summoning a  _ demon  _ if done wrong-, plus it takes a huge toll on your energy if you keep them ‘alive’ for too long.” He ran a hand through his admittedly already unruly hair. “Necromancy is supposed to be used for  _ divination _ , not dates for parties.” 

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He rolled his eyes. “I’d go with you myself as a friend-date, but Shouyou, Tobio and I are having a horror movie marathon and I refuse to miss it. I wanna make them wet their pants with The Exorcist.” He said it all with a completely impassive face, which honestly scared Tetsurou more than young Regan. 

 

“Are you secretly a sadist or something…?” 

 

“I might be.” 

 

“Oh, okay then…” He muttered, turning back to the computer. 

 

“You could always ask Bokuto, y’know,” Kozume suggested. “I’m sure he’d be happy to meet Tendou-san. He could even exchange hair tips with Semi-san.” 

 

“Is it safe to bring a human to his house, though?” Tetsurou said, frowning. “Tendou has some pretty cooky friends, some of whom I’m sure would have a blast scaring the shit out of him and possibly probing him.” 

 

“Fairpoint, I guess.” He hummed. “Still, do you have any other options? Oikawa-san is dating Hanamaki-san, his new employee at the magic shop, and the only other person I can think of who’d agree, Ryuu from my Physics class, recently got with Nishinoya Yuu, one of Shouyou and Tobio’s senpais from high school.” 

 

“How do you know all this?” Tetsurou asked, surprised by his utterly introverted and socially withdrawn friend’s knowledge. 

 

“Cats know all, Kuro.” 

 

“Chibi-chan knows all the gossip, doesn’t he.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Figured.” He snorted, before sighing. “All right, I’ll ask Bokuto, and if he’s not available, I guess Necromancy will have to do.” 

 

“Better start preparing early, just in case,” Kozume suggested. 

 

“Good idea.” He nodded, pushing himself up out of the computer chair and shrugging on a jacket. “Want me to pick up some apple pie on the way to Oikawa’s magic shop?” 

 

Tetsurou had a hard time containing the amused grin as the werecat’s ears perked up and a small smile befell his lips. “Yes, please.” 

 

“Be back in a bit.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the way there, conveniently enough, Tetsurou bumped into Bokuto. 

 

And when he said ‘bumped’, he meant it. Entering the shop, he collided with a sturdy chest, the force sending them both tumbling onto the ground. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Kuroo.” Bokuto greeted, looking happy as could be, despite the bruise now forming on his arm. 

 

“Hey, Bokuto,” Tetsurou muttered, pushing himself up and pulling Bokuto up with him. “What’re you doing in a magic shop?” 

 

“Akaashi asked me to pick up some painkillers for him.” He explained, brushing off his jeans. 

 

“His leg is  _ still  _ broken?” 

 

“Sorcerers have a weirdly slow healing rate, dude.” 

 

“I see, I see.” He said, nodding. 

 

“What about you? You never come to this part of town unless something  _ big  _ is happening.” Bokuto cocked an eyebrow. “Gonna raise the dead?” 

 

“Not sure yet, but I’m preparing just in case.” He hummed. “Speaking of which, are you free on the 31st?” 

 

“Uh, I think so, why?” 

 

“Need a date for Tendou’s Halloween party.” He explained, watching and cringing a bit at Bokuto’s sudden worried expression. “Y-you don’t have to, that’s why I’m getting the stuff in case-” 

 

“Kuroo, chill, it’s fine, I was just wondering if it was okay.” He said a bit soothingly. “Like, I’m human, and Tendou’s a  _ satori _ , and all his friends are monsters, too. I dunno if he’d even let me go.” 

 

“I was kinda worried about that too, honestly.” He muttered, hands fiddling with a button on his jacket. “But, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Tendou’s a major sadist and likes to freak people out with his mind reading, but he’s really not a bad guy, so I don’t think he’ll mind.” 

 

“Well, I’ll have to check my schedule, but I’ll call you if I’m free!” Bokuto said, grinning. “I should be heading back now, though, ‘Kaashi’s gonna get impatient. See ya!”

 

“Bye.” He waved him off, before pushing open the big black doors to reveal a somewhat annoyed Oikawa accompanied by a bored looking Hanamaki. 

 

“Took you long enough.” He muttered, before plastering on a charming grin. “What can I get for you, Tetsurou?” 

 

“I’m planning a possible Necromancy. Do you guys have anything in stock along the lines of that?” He asked, returning the smile. 

 

“Over here, I think.” Hanamaki stepped out from behind the counter, leading Tetsurou to a shelf of vials filled with different plants, liquids and everything in between. “What do you need, exactly?” 

 

“Well, I’m planning to raise a human, so bones would be necessary.” He murmured, trying to remember exactly what he needed(man, he should’ve written it down). “Blood, too.” 

 

“Any specific blood type?” 

 

“Nah, whatever you’ve got is fine.” 

 

Hanamaki hummed, grabbing each vial off the shelf and handing them to Tetsurou. “That it? Seems like there’d be more involved, with how difficult I hear it can be…” 

 

“Nah, it’s a fairly simple formula, just the execution that’s difficult.” He explained as he dug out his wallet. “Usual price, right?” 

 

“Yup.” Oikawa nodded, placing the money in the cash register and waving him off with a smile. “Have fun with your dead bodies, Tetsurou!” 

 

“Fuck off, Tooru!” He replied in the same cheerful tone, imitating his grin as best as he could as he sauntered out the door with a box of blood and bones in his hand. 

 

‘ _ I need to go pick up that apple pie… _ ’ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, uh, remind me again why you want to be here for the summoning?” Tetsurou muttered, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto. “You wet your pants the last time it happened.” 

 

He received a shrug in response. “I like watching this stuff. Also, that’s because I had drunk a 2 litre Coke right before it happened, blame my tiny blatter.” 

 

“Sure, sure.” He drawled, finishing the circle drawing, along with various protective symbols, and placing the bones in the centre, right next to a plate of wiener pan. 

 

(Why wiener pan, you ask? He forgot to bring a proper sacrifice and had to improvise with the convenience store, Johzenji, next to the graveyard. Sue him, that’s what it was there for.) 

 

“Why do you have to draw the pentagram in blood?” Bokuto asked curiously from his spot safely outside the graveyard fencing. 

 

“I mean, I could use chalk, but blood works better on wet grass, y’know? The rain only stopped half an hour ago.” 

 

“I see, I see.” He mumbled. “Oh, that reminds me, I already said I was free, why’re you even going through the trouble to raise the dead? Seems like a waste of energy to me.”

 

“I mean, I already have the stuff, and it’s considered bad luck to just not use them for over a week. It’s considered hoarding something that could be used for good purposes by someone else.” 

 

“Soo… for funsies?” 

 

“... Yeah, for funsies.” He confessed, caught in his bullshit, before stepping back and beginning the chant. “Move back a few feet, will ya? I don’t want you getting caught up in it or anything.” 

 

“Gotcha.” Bokuto did as told. 

 

This part was always a bit strange, he went into a trance and could almost see himself in the third person… 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Koutarou shivered, watching as Kuroo’s eyes grew glassy and lidded, his mouth moving sluggishly while he spoke, as if half asleep. 

 

“God, it’s creepy when you do this…” He muttered though he couldn’t bring himself to look away. It was a bit fascinating, if he was being honest, though he’d never thought to dabble in magic himself. He may have had magic in his veins, as his grandmother was a tengu, but he was still mostly human. No way was he messing with that stuff. 

 

He watched as the mist thickened around him, and while this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence with summonings, he didn’t recall it ever happening with necromancy. Much more with demonic summonings, according to his grandmother. 

 

However, a sense of panic began to surge in his gut when the mist began darkening in colour, turning something similar to plum which was  _ definitely  _ not supposed to happen outside of demonic summonings. It only got worse when a light but eerie humming was heard coming from inside the circle. 

 

He didn’t quite know what happened after that, but he vaguely remembered jumping the fence and practically tackling Kuroo to break the trance. His eyes shot open, glancing at Koutarou whose face was practically in his chest before his eyes went back to the circle. 

 

“Shit, shit, I fucked up, _ I fucked up _ .” He muttered, pushing himself off the ground and vigorously trying to find the circle through the mist to erase it and hopefully get rid of whatever was summoned, but it was too late. 

 

The mist was already clearing, and they looked in fear at the summoning circle, revealing… a boy? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tetsurou gaped at the boy who he had apparently summoned by mistake. 

 

His most striking feature and the first thing they saw was his blonde undercut. It was slicked back with what must have been copious amounts of hair gel, though it still looked soft and fluffy. Huh. 

 

The next was his… physique. He looked muscular but lean. He had a decent height, so he wasn’t short, though he wasn’t super tall either. He wasn’t lanky like Tetsurou, or huge like Bokuto. 

 

And finally, though it should’ve been the  _ first  _ thing he noticed, was his face. The first word that came to mind was  _ hot _ . He had high, sharp cheekbones with almond coloured eyes framed by thick lashes. A smirk rested on his lips as he looked down at the pair. 

 

“What am I looking at?” He sounded amused. “Was this your first doing a summoning, or were you just idiotic enough to use the wiener pan from the convenience store as a sacrifice?” He barked a laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world, and Tetsurou hated to admit that it wasn’t unattractive. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked in what Kozume called his ‘captain voice’ from back when they were in high school, tone firm. 

 

“Who am I?” He parroted, grinning. “A demon, of course. That’s what you summoned, right?” 

 

“No, we were trying to summon a human.” Bokuto muttered from behind him, with Tetsurou jolting a bit at his dark tone. 

 

“Really?” The demon murmured in amusement, before sighing. “Oh, stand up already, my neck is starting to hurt.” 

 

They both scrambled to get up, with Tetsurou realizing that the two of them were actually a lot taller than he thought, compared to the demon. 

 

The demon realized that too, apparently, stepping back a bit, smirk faltering for just a second. It was quickly put back in place, though. 

 

“Now, you’re going to tell us who you are, or you won’t be getting any of that wiener pan over there.” Tetsurou threatened, using his captain voice again. 

 

He hummed, considering it. “Fine. Name’s Yuuji, Terushima Yuuji.” 

 

He heard Bokuto make a confused noise behind him. “Wait, aren’t demons not supposed to give out their names? Names have power, dude, that was seriously dumb.” 

 

Terushima’s eyes widened, face falling. “Shit, I forgot.” He hissed, before smirking again, though it looked much more forced this time, to Tetsurou’s amusement. “Y-you don’t even know if it’s my  _ real  _ name, though. I could have given you a fake one.” 

 

“I think it’s safe to say that’s your real one.” He laughed, grinning. “Let’s make it even. Name’s Kuroo Tetsurou, this is Bokuto Koutarou.” 

 

“Okay, now  _ that  _ was dumb.” Terushima rolled his eyes. “Giving your names to a demon? Really?” 

 

“You don’t even know if they’re our real names, though.” Tetsurou hummed, keeping his voice  deceptively calm. “I could’ve given you fake ones, and you’ll never know.” 

 

He scowled, lips pushing into a childish pout that Tetsurou hated was cute. “Whatever. What was I even summoned for? You’re just wasting my time.” 

 

“I’m going to a party and need a date.” 

 

Terushima blinked, before grinning yet again, and Tetsurou was relieved to note that it looked less amused and sadistic, and more just genuine curiosity. “A  _ date _ ?” 

 

“Yes.” He muttered, already tired of this guy. “I need a date for a party. I meant to summon a human who will actually do what I say, but now you’re here, and I can’t reuse materials, so I’m asking you.” 

 

The demon hummed, considering it, before smiling. “Sure. But only under one condition.” 

 

“And what might that be…?” 

 

“You let me wreck a bit of havoc on the partygoers.” He answered, grinning impishly as Tetsurou and Koutarou’s eyes widened, before a scowl set on Tetsurou’s face. 

 

“Uh, hell no, you’re here for a date, not to cause Armageddon.” Tetsurou deadpanned. 

 

That, to Tetsurou’s great annoyance, made Terushima  _ laugh _ . “Oh, c’mon, not Armageddon, just a harmless lil’ prank!” He then turned to Bokuto, who looked to be slightly distracted, like he was thinking. Probably still processing that there was a  _ demon  _ standing right in front of them. “Like this!” He exclaimed, and before Tetsurou could react, he waved a hand in front of Bokuto’s face, causing a small explosion(think Bakugou from My Hero Academia), making him stumble back in surprise, clutching his face. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” 

 

“See? Not so bad~.” Terushima cooed, giggling in an annoyingly cute way. 

 

“Dear Lord…” He muttered, going over to help Bokuto, before glaring at Terushima for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 20 minutes. “Yeah, no, this isn’t gonna work out. You just crawl on back to where you came from, and I’ll take Bokuto on my own, got it?”

 

“Wait, wait, you can’t do that!” Terushima said, confidence faltering just a little. “I can’t be unsummoned like one of your weird zombie buddies-” 

 

“Ghosts would be closer.” 

 

“Same thing. But anyway, I can’t just go back when you tell me, I have to go on my own free will.” He explained. “So basically, you’re stuck with me until I decide to leave.” 

 

“Dammit, forgot about that.” He swore, before clearing his throat. “Fine. But you have to  _ behave  _ if you want to come. As in, acting like a normal not-demonic creature and, well, doing things other than that.” 

 

“Can I light anything on fire?”

 

“No.”

 

“Can I spike anyone’s drink?” 

 

“ _ No _ .” 

 

“Can I-” 

 

“Terushima.” He growled, aiming for intimidating, though it only made Terushima laugh. 

 

“I’m only kidding, I’m not gonna do anything.” He said, before running ahead to the entrance of the graveyard, almost like a little kid going to a candy store for the first time in months. “C’mon, I haven’t been out of Hell in forever! Take me sightseeing or somethin’!” 

 

“ _ Or _ , we can just take you back to my apartment and chill there for a while.” He suggested. “I need to bandage Bokuto’s face now, thanks to you, and you can hang out with Kenma and play video games, so long as you don’t bother him too much. Sound good?” 

 

Terushima shrugged. “Eh, sure, why not. I’m gonna kick his ass, though, I hope you realize that.” And with that, he ran up ahead yet again, leaving Tetsurou and Bokuto in the dust. 

 

“We’ll see about that…” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kozume blinked, staring at Terushima as they entered the small apartment. His tail was stiff behind him, his eyes wider than Tetsurou had ever seen, and he looked almost scared. 

 

“Who’s this…?” He muttered, before hissing(literally), “ _ Kuroo is that a demon _ ?!” under his breath. 

 

“This is Terushima. Yes, he’s a demon from Hell that I summoned, and no, it was not on purpose.” 

 

“Hi!”

 

“Cool.” He breathed, voice soft, though the fear not seeming to dissipate in the slightest. “How the fuck’d you manage to do that,  _ Kuroo _ ?” 

 

“No fuckin’ clue.” 

 

“It’s ‘cause you were idiotic enough to use the stuff from the convenience store as a sacrifice.” Terushima chimed in, already sat on the couch cross-legged, bouncing a little like an excited kid. 

 

“What?”

 

“Oh you didn’t know?” He hummed. “That place purposely makes food that attracts demons.” He then laughed. “You’re lucky you didn’t use baby castella, Hana-san would’ve been pissed that you summoned her for a  _ date _ .” 

 

Tetsurou’s stomach dropped. “You mean…?”

 

“Yup, Bobata and Futamata purposely sold you food knowing that it’d summon me. They’re assholes, I know.” He hummed, nodding. 

 

He didn’t even question how Terushima knew the pair of douches that worked at the Johzenji Convenience Store. 

 

“Alright, then,” He said after a beat too long of awkward silence, “I need to clean up Bokuto’s eye because of  _ your  _ little explosion there, so why don’t you go hang out with Kenma for a bit? Pretty sure he’s got a new copy of Super Smash Bros you guys can play or somethin’, just stay outta my way for a bit.” Then, quieter, “Kick his ass, Kenma.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So,” Yuuji said, watching Kozume hook up his Wii U to the small TV, “you’re a werecat, huh?” 

 

“Yup.” He answered curtly. 

 

“What kinda cat?” 

 

Kozume blinked, turning around to face him with wide eyes. “Calico. Japanese bobtail.” 

 

He grinned, cocking his head. “Not a question you get too often?” 

 

“Not really.” He murmured, turning back. “Most people can just tell by  _ looking _ .” 

 

_ ‘Ooh, someone’s not happy to be here _ .’ Yuuji thought, utterly amused. “How old are you in cat years? Or does it work different for werecats?” 

 

“It’s kinda complicated.” 

 

“I’ve got time.” He purred. 

 

Kozume sighed. “It depends on who you’re talking to. Other were-animals would say to go by cat years, more humanoid monsters say to go by human years. It’s confusing.” 

 

“I see, I see,” Yuuji said, nodding. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Kozume said quietly, once he was done hooking it up, and passed Yuuji the second remote. 

 

“Shoot.” 

 

“I thought demons were supposed to be, well, demonic-looking.” He murmured, turning to face him, looking almost annoyed. “Why do you look so normal?” 

 

He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “Oh, that’s only a rumour some guy made up ‘cause he got a bum deal to scare people off from summoning us. We’re mostly human-lookin' when we wanna be at least.” 

 

“Interesting.” He said under his breath, eyes not leaving the TV. 

 

“I actually know a couple guys who’ve been up here so long that apparently everyone just  _ forgot  _ they’re demons that some careless Necromancer summoned on accident.” He chuckled. “They say everyone thinks they’re witches or something? I dunno, but it’s hilarious to me.” 

 

Kozume hummed, before shoving Yuuji’s character off the screen and making him groan. 

 

“Dammit!” He growled, before shooting Kozume an evil look and revelling just a little in the fact that he visibly stiffened. “Oh, you’re on,  _ Neko-chan _ .” 

 

“Don’t call me that.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tetsurou grumbled, having heard Terushima and Kozume’s (loud) conversation from the bathroom. “I don’t like this guy. Anyone who can make Kenma open up that fast is  _ not  _ to be trusted.” 

 

“What about Hinata?” Bokuto piped up. “He got Kenma to open up pretty fast, and now they’re dating. Maybe Terushima just has, like, the same amount of crazy-ass people skills that Hinata does.” 

 

“Hmm, maybe, but I don’t think Terushima has  _ that  _ kinda charisma.” He said, applying some disinfectant to a cut on his cheek, maybe him hiss. “Sorry, buddy.” 

 

“Well, it’s not like he can be up to  _ that  _ much bad, can he?” He asked aloud. “He seems like a pretty guy.” 

 

“He’s a  _ demon _ , Bokuto.” Tetsurou reminded. “I don’t care how much charisma or ‘people skills’ he has, I’m gonna at least try and find a way to get rid of the guy before the party.” He then pushed himself up and patted Bokuto on the shoulder. “You’re all good. Let’s go check our new friend and see if anything happened to Kenma.” 

 

“Kuroo, I’m sure he’s fine.” 

 

He sighed. “Someone from Hell is the exact opposite of  _ fine _ .” He also couldn’t help but blame himself that there demon sitting in their living in the first place, since he  _ was  _ the one who summoned him, but he wasn’t about to mention that to Bokuto considering how easily his mood shifted. Normally it would be fine, he was fairly good at cheering him up, but he just wasn’t in the mood to deal with Bokuto’s Emo Mode. 

 

Bokuto made a strange, almost humming noise. “You’ve gotta admit, though, he’s kinda hot.” 

 

Tetsurou choked on his spit, before turning to face him again. “Well, uh, yeah I guess.” He neglected to mention that that was the first thought that passed through his brain when he saw Terushima’s face. “I can see it.” 

 

“I mean, you’re gonna have to since he’s gonna be your date on Tuesday.” And just like that, Bokuto had, not for the first time, completely calmly dropped a bomb on Tetsurou and left him to  _ die _ . 

 

Okay, it wasn’t that dramatic, but it certainly left him shook. 

 

“Oh, shit.” He deadpanned, falling back onto the stool he was sat on previously and dramatically burying his head in his hands. “I’m gonna have to deal with this guy all the way until the party, where he will most likely wreak havoc, and possibly poison someone, because he’s a shithead. Wonderful.” 

 

“Aw, c’mon buddy, it won’t be that bad!” Bokuto assured, patting him on the back. “We could at least  _ try  _ and reason with him. Set some boundaries, y’know?” 

 

He let out a deep, long-suffering sigh. “That’s pretty rich coming from you, but fine. C’mon, we’ve got a hot date to reason with.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Well, this is a surprise _ . Koutarou thought as they entered the living room again. 

 

Terushima and Kozume were hunched over the TV playing Super Smash Bros, and Kozume actually looked  _ engaged _ . His tail was even doing the swishy thing that cats did when they were concentrating, which he hadn’t seen since he and Kozume’s boyfriends had visited last month, and they had gotten into an  _ intense  _ Pokemon battle on Kozume’s copy of Omega Ruby. Damn. 

 

“Alright, break it up, we gotta talk to Terushima.” Kuroo interrupted, making Kozume sigh and pause the game. 

 

“Do I need to leave the room for this?”

 

“Nah, I might need you as extra moral support.” He replied, before facing Terushima. “We need to go over some ground rules and shit.” 

 

Terushima blinked. “Okay?”

 

“First of all, how old are you?” He asked, sitting down across from him and gesturing for Koutarou to do the same. It reminded Koutarou of a job interview, and he had to conceal a laugh when he thought of that. 

 

“Uh, human years or my years…?” He asked wearily, eyebrows scrunching together. 

 

“ _ Your _ years?” 

 

“Demons age differently than humans and creatures up here.” He explained. “Time moves waay slower down in Hell, though I’ve also been around waaaay longer than you guys, so my age is different.” 

 

“Um, human,” Kuroo said slowly. 

 

“20.” 

 

Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. “Cool. Bo is 21, and I’m 20 as well, so it’s not like, gross or anything.” He then straightened up again, this time with a grin on his face. “Glad that’s outta the way. I was afraid you were like, actually way younger than ya looked or something.”

 

“Nah, I’m actually way older than you guys in demon years, so if anything, it would be gross ‘cause you’d basically be dating an old man.” Terushima laughed. 

 

Koutarou cringed a bit at the thought of that. 

 

Kuroo seemed to as well, though he covered it up much better than Koutarou had as he pressed on with the conversation. “Now, uh, you  _ do  _ know that you’re only here for a date, right? Meaning you’re going back  _ right after _ the party, and people  _ cannot  _ know you’re a demon. Especially not Tendou.” 

 

“Why not Tendou?” He blurted. 

 

“‘Cause he’d turn into an even bigger enabler than he already is and let  _ Yuuji  _ over here do whatever he wants, which, as we already know, can cause  _ injury _ .” He deadpanned. 

 

Terushima flinched a bit, and though Koutarou couldn’t tell whether it was because of Kuroo’s harsh tone or the use of his given name, he quickly regained his composure. “Tendou?” 

 

“Party host.  _ Satori _ . Kind of an ass.” Kozume said quietly. “Tried to pet me the first time we met.” 

 

“Yeah, and you  _ purred _ .” Kuroo teased, before turning back to Terushima, whose face, Koutarou noticed, was a suspicious red colour. 

 

“U-uh, yeah. No demon stuff.” He said. “What am I supposed to do, though? Tell people I’m a witch or somethin’?” 

 

“That could work.” Kozume commented. “Didn’t you mention a few of your demon friends being up here so long that people think they’re witches?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Cool, that’s settled,” Kuroo said with finality, pushing himself up off the couch and promptly heading towards the fridge. “Well, now that all that serious stuff is out of the way, I haven’t eaten in, like, hours. Anyone up for mackerel?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And finally, it was October 31st, the day of the party. 

 

Living with Terushima, Tetsurou realized  _ very  _ early on, was a  _ time and a half _ . Remember the ‘light, eery’ song Terushima was singing while in the summoning circle? Turns out he  _ really  _ likes whatever that song was, and enjoys humming it a  _ lot. _ He wasn’t a bad singer, not at all in fact, so it certainly wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, but there’s something about waking up at 3 AM and hearing the creepiest song known to man that Tetsurou did  _ not  _ enjoy. 

 

Though, the plus side was that, given that Terushima possessed magic of some kind, he didn’t have to borrow any of Tetsurou’s clothes, saving him from several heart attacks because he was sure a hot guy parading around in his shirts would have been  _ horrible _ . 

 

“Hey, you never said in the email but do we need a costume or anything?” He asked Tendou over the phone, holding it tucked in his chin as he went about cleaning the apartment. 

 

“ _ Ah, shit, did I really forget? _ ” Tendou groaned, sighing. “ _ Guess I’ll send out another email. Yeah, it’s a costume party, but it’s nothin’ too serious so just wear whatever ya want. Not like I’ll be anything extravagant myself. _ ” He punctuated that with a laugh. 

 

Tetsurou couldn’t help but echo it. “Cool. So, cat ears and all black are fine? Don’t really have anything else on short notice.” 

 

“ _ Yeah, sure _ .” He said. “ _ Anyway, I’m meetin’ Semisemi and Wakatoshi for lunch so I’ll see ya at the party _ !” 

 

“Later.” He said before hanging up and turning around to find Terushima wearing a shirt that said ‘ _ Error 404: Costume Not Found’  _ and a big fat grin. 

 

He snorted. “Wow, nice costume.” He said. “Or lack-there-of, I guess.” 

 

“I know, right?” He laughed, practically skipping over to the counter and grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge. 

 

Tetsurou had to admit, he’d grown a bit fond of Terushima. He hasn’t been any less _chaotic_ , in the 2-and-a-half weeks leading up to the 31st, evidenced by the fact that he had exploded one (1) lamp, knocked over several glasses, and gave Bokuto at least _three_ _(3)_ new bruises. He was admittedly pretty cool though, and Tetsurou _really_ couldn’t say his crush has lessened at all. 

 

His phone went off again, and he looked down at the caller ID. 

 

Speaking of crushes. 

 

“Who is it?” Terushima whisper-yelled. 

 

“Bokuto,” He whisper-yelled back. “Hey, how are ya? Ready for tonight?” 

 

“ _ Yeah!! _ ” He greeted, grin evident even through the phone. “ _ I don’t really have a costume or anything, though. Did the email say anything about that? _ ” 

 

“No, but I called Tendou and he said it was fine either way. I’m just gonna be wearing some cat ears, anyway.” 

 

“ _ I bet you’d look cute as a cat. _ ” Bokuto commented, making him choke on his spit, which did not go unnoticed, unfortunately. “ _ Dude, we’re gonna be fake-dating, you’re gonna have to get used to me doin’ that ‘cause I compliment my partners a  _ lot.”

 

He sighed. “Yeah, well, I’m just not used to being complimented, is all.” He muttered. “Wasn’t prepared.” 

 

“ _ Well, yeah better start preparin’ if we wanna make this work!” _ He laughed. “ _ I gotta go, but I’ll meet ya at your apartment at, like, 8:45? _ ” 

 

“That works. See ya.” He hung up, looked at Terushima who was singing that song again that he now discovered he found  _ endearing _ and sighed. 

 

_ What am I gonna do? _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they arrived at the old abandoned school, they were greeted at the door by one Tendou Satori, wearing a red shirt that said ‘Zombies Eat Brains (Don’t Worry, You’re Safe). 

 

He grinned, stepping aside to let. “‘Sup, glad you guys could make it!” He greeted, before laying eyes on Terushima and letting his grin get creepier. “Who’re  _ you, _ cutie?” 

 

“That’s my date,” Tetsurou replied, harsher than intended, looking around. The place looked absolutely  _ ancient, _ will cobwebs everywhere and dust lining every corner, which he supposed was a good thing for the setting, but not such a good thing for his nose, he thought, holding back a sneeze. 

 

_ Fuckin’ allergies. _

 

Bokuto followed behind, looking around in wonder. “This place is  _ sick! _ I haven’t been to anywhere abandoned since like, seventh grade when my school buddies dragged me to a cemetery and summon demons an’ shit.” 

 

“I see.” Tendou hummed, getting all up in his face. “Scared, kid?” 

 

“Not particularly.” Terushima shrugged. “I’m used to these kinds of places, come here a lot.” Tetsurou held back a snort, thinking how people probably  _ summon  _ him in these kinds of places a lot. 

 

“Sick.” He nodded, apparently approving of him. “Eita-kun and Wakatoshi are in the gym next to the food and stuff, just to your left.” 

 

“Cool.” 

 

They pushed through the crowd towards the only people he knew, Semi Eita and Ushijima Wakatoshi, who stood by the snack table. 

 

Semi and Ushijima were Tendou’s partners of at least a decade. Semi was a ghost of some kind(a  _ yūrei _ , if he remembered correctly), and Ushijima was an  _ Oni _ . 

 

“Hey, guys,” Tetsurou said, grinning, “how’ve ya been?” 

 

“I’ve been alright,” Semi hummed, leaning against the wall. Ushijima just nodded in response. “Feels good to be back in my old crib, I guess.” 

 

“Oh, right, you went to school here when you were alive!” He recalled, snapping. “What was it like back then?” 

 

“Nicer than  _ this _ .” He snorted, before glancing to where Terushima and Bokuto were standing awkwardly. “So. Your dates?” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Man _ , as cool as the place was, Koutarou was weirdly stressed during this party. There were monsters and inhumans everywhere, he felt like such an outsider. 

 

Jolted back to reality by Kuroo’s elbow being shoved into his gut, he nodded, plastering on a grin. “Name’s Bokuto, nice to meetcha!” He reached out to shake Semi’s outstretched hand, only to pass through it completely, making Semi sigh in what seemed like disappointment. 

 

“A human…” Ushijima rumbled, making him stiffen. 

 

“Now, now, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou interrupted, placing a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder and

scaring the living shit out of him, “Don’t be like that! Just ‘cause he’s human doesn’t mean he can’t join in on the fun~.” 

 

“I wa-”

 

“Yeah, I know you weren’t trying to offend him or anything, it was just  _ curiosity _ ,” He sighed, speaking inhumanly fast, rolling his eyes. Ushijima nodded. 

 

“He’s a  _ satori _ ,” Kuroo whispered to him, apparently noticing how freaked out Koutarou was about Tendou knowing exactly what Ushijima was about to say. 

 

“Right.” 

 

“Oh, this is Terushima.” Koutarou belatedly remembered their other date. 

 

“Hey!” He said, grinning. 

 

Tendou narrowed his eyes, looking him over just like he had earlier, before asking, “What are you?” 

 

They all stiffened, but Terushima managed to answer, “A witch.” 

 

Semi hummed, not sounding terribly convinced but not willing to argue either. “Well, uh, it was great seeing you again, Kuroo, you still in volleyball?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Nah, I quit a while ago,” Tetsurou responded. “Hard to keep it up  _ and  _ be in honours classes, y’know?” 

 

“I see, I see.” Semi nodded, cracking an almost wistful grin. “I was in volleyball here actually, but it’s kinda hard to play when you can’t really  _ touch _ anything, right?” His smile turned a bit more rueful. He hummed. 

 

“Hey, I think you guys need to loosen up a bit!” Tendou announced, grinning, and motioning to the punch bowl. “Have somethin’ to drink~.” 

 

Tendou slinked off again, probably to greet more guests, as Koutarou shrugged, taking a drink, with Kuroo doing the same. 

 

Honestly, most of the night was a blur after that, involving dancing, chatting, and getting  _ pretty  _ close with his dates, but one thing he did remember clearly happened somewhere near the end when he was finally starting to sober up a bit. 

 

He and Bokuto were talking about god-knows-what with 2 first years, who he vaguely remembered introducing themselves as Kunimi and Kindaichi, when he realized that Terushima was no longer standing anywhere near them. 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ _ We lost a demon _ .” Tetsurou hissed under his breath, surging through the now much larger crowd in search of a blond undercut and that stupid-funny shirt. 

 

Bokuto grumbled something incomprehensible behind him, but before he could ask for clarification, he spotted Terushima in the corner of the room, laughing his ass off with Bobata and Futamata from the convenience store. 

 

“Kuroo!” Terushima greeted. “Sorry I ran off like that, I saw Kazuma and Haru and just kinda…” He made a quick motion with his hand, “took off.” 

 

“I see.” He muttered, before glaring at the other two. “Now, I’d chew you out for giving me stuff that  _ purposely _ summons demons, but I don’t think we have time for that.”

 

“Sorry 'bout that, dude, it was just for fun~.” Bobata snickered. “We knew it wouldn’t summon anyone  _ dangerous _ , or anything.” 

 

“Hey, what are you saying-”

 

“ _ Anyway _ , we should probably get outta here, ‘cause I think Tendou’s caught on and I  _ really _ don’t wanna get in trouble with Semi for bringing a demon into his school.” He sighed, grabbing Terushima’s arm and  _ bolting. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Tetsurou woke up with a headache and another body in his bed. 

 

He felt his face heat up at the thought of something transpiring the night before after they got home, but before he could do anything, Bokuto shifted and sat up with a groan. 

 

“What even happened last night?” He muttered, rubbing his head. “Am I in yer bed, Tetsu?” 

 

“Yeah.” He answered. 

 

“The party…?” 

 

“Actually happened.” 

 

“Cool.” He breathed. “Where’s Terushima?” 

 

“I’m out here!” He called from the kitchen. 

 

They made their way out into the kitchen, where he was pleasantly surprised by pancakes on the table and a rather happy looking Terushima. 

 

Bokuto’s face split into a huge grin as he sat down and dug in immediately. 

 

“You made these…?” 

 

“Yeah, thought you guys might want somethin’ to eat,” Terushima said, smiling in a not-entirely-unkind way. 

 

“They’re great.” Bokuto chirped, making him laugh. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Hey, so, most of last night is  _ kind of  _ a blur,” Tetsurou interrupted, “mind filling me in?”

 

“You’re such a lightweight, Tetsu.” Bokuto snickered. “You barely had anything to drink.” 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

“You don’t remember anything…?” Terushima muttered, cocking an eyebrow, making him shake his head. “The kiss?” 

 

“The what-?!” He choked on his food, breaking into a coughing fit, before straightening up and looking at Terushima. “We  _ kissed _ ?” 

 

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, you kissed me too. Seemed to enjoy it too.” 

 

Tetsurou groaned, hitting his head off the table. “Dammit, I kissed both my crushes and I don’t even remember it.  _ And  _ I have a hangover, so I’m not even processing the fact that I just confessed in a very stupid way.” 

 

They both laughed, with Terushima walking over to kiss him on the mouth. “We can do it again if you want~.” 

 

“ _ Gah. _ ” 

 

“You’re so cute, Tetsu.” Bokuto snickered, coming over himself to peck Tetsurou on the forehead. 

 

“You guys are gonna killed me.” He said under his breath, before stretching and sighing. “Well, guess that means we’re boyfriends, right?” 

 

“Sounds good to me.” 

 

“Hell yeah!” 

 

“Which also means Terushima’s not going back to Hell.” 

 

“Sounds  _ great _ to me!” He chimed, whooping. 

 

He sighed.  _ I’m fuckin’ screwed, aren’t I? _

 

**_fin._ **

 

Bonus: 

 

_ “Hey Yuuji, I’ve been meaning to ask. How do you know the guys from the convenience store?”  _

 

_ “Oh, you know those demon friends I mentioned a while back? That’s them. They’re demons who I know from Hell.”  _

 

_ “ _ What. _ ”  _

 

_ “Heh.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! BoKuroTeru is like. a Rlly Gr8 Ship so I hope I did it justice lol
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Erica out╰ (▔∀▔) ╯


End file.
